


Um semestre fora

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Secret Santa, Starfleet Academy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Era a oportunidade perfeita para uma linguista em treinamento: um semestre em Vulcano para estudar a língua do povo mesmo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A semester abroad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998891) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Era a oportunidade perfeita para uma linguista em treinamento: um semestre em Vulcano para estudar a língua do povo mesmo. É claro, ela tinha instrutores Vulcanos na Academia, e tinha obtido fluência mais rápido do que qualquer um dos seus colegas, mas certas coisas sobre uma língua não podiam ser aprendidas a menos que a pessoa estivesse disposta a fazer uma imersão na cultura que a havia desenvolvido, cercada por pessoas a falando em todos os tipos de circunstância.

Nyota desceu da nave, e olhou em volta, procurando pela jovem Vulcana que tinha tão generosamente aceitado abrir sua casa para Nyota, graças ao pedido de um de seus instrutores. Infelizmente, só sabia o nome da jovem, não seu rosto, então não tinha certeza de como a encontrar.

“Cadete Uhura da Academia da Frota Estelar?” uma voz vindo de trás dela perguntou.

Nyota se virou para ver a jovem se aproximando do lado da nave, e ficou surpresa por um momento. Apesar de estar ciente que, para uma raça que alegava ser movida somente por lógica, Vulcanos davam muito valor para estética e moda, não estava esperando que sua anfitriã parecesse tão deslumbrante. Ela parecia com uma princesa, ou talvez uma fada princesa das histórias que tinha ouvido quando criança.

“Sim, você é a senhorita T’Pring?”

“Sim. Vim para a guiar até a casa onde você irá morar durante sua estadia no planeta, você deve me seguir agora.” Ela não esperou uma resposta antes de se virar e começar a andar, nem se virou para ver se Nyota a estava seguindo.

Nyota colocou sua mochila sobre o ombro e seguiu T’Pring. Um semestre inteiro dividindo uma casa com uma bela Vulcana que exalava autoridade e parecia com uma princesa de contos de fada, seu semestre fora tinha acabado de se tornar muito mais interessante.


End file.
